


Liebe ist ...

by Yamimaru



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Fluff, Hay Fever, M/M, Romance, White Day, springtime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Die Sonne scheint, die Menschen genießen die ersten warmen Frühlingstage und alles könnte so schön sein, hätte sich, laut eigener Aussage, nicht die ganze Welt gegen Zero verschworen. Denn wie auch wäre es anders zu erklären, dass, kaum hatte das graue Winterwetter den ersten schönen Märztagen Platz gemacht, die Natur glaubt ihn töten zu müssen? Heuschnupfen sollte verboten werden und ein Leader, der unaufgefordert in seinem Leben auftaucht, weil er sich angeblich Sorgen um ihn macht, sowieso. --- Das hier ist mein Beitrag zur diesjährigen JRock Frühlingsaktion auf Fanfiktion.de.
Relationships: Karyu/Zero (D'espairsRay)
Kudos: 1





	Liebe ist ...

Heuschnupfen-Spezial

Missmutig starrte ich aus dem Fenster, vor dem die Frühlingssonne aus einem babyblauen Himmel auf die Welt herabstrahlte und meine Augen zum Tränen brachte. Ich fühlte mich verarscht. Ernsthaft jetzt, das war doch der blanke Hohn. Ein lautes Niesen hallte von den Wänden meines Wohnzimmers wider und noch bevor es verklungen war, hatte ich nach der Rolle Klopapier auf dem Fensterbrett gegriffen, um mir zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Vormittag die Nase zu putzen. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass die Welt mich einfach hassen musste. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass, kaum hatte das matschige Winterwetter den ersten schönen Frühlingstagen Platz gemacht, mich der alljährliche Heuschnupfen nun wie eine Dampfwalze überrollte. Leise Verwünschungen vor mich hinmurmelnd drehte ich mich wieder vom Fenster weg und warf mein zerknülltes Ersatztaschentuch in Richtung des Papierkorbs, der vor meiner kleinen Arbeitsnische in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Natürlich verfehlte ich mein Ziel – wie sollte es auch anders sein? – und so gesellte sich ein weiteres weißes Knäuel zu denen, die bereits das gleiche Schicksal hatten erleiden müssen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen ging ich zum Sofa hinüber und ließ mich darauf fallen, die Rolle Klopapier wie ein Kuscheltier gegen meine Brust gedrückt. Ich fühlte mich jämmerlich und mein morgendliches Spiegelbild hatte mir unverblümt bestätigt, dass ich auch genauso aussah. Tränende Augen, triefende Nase und alles überaus ansehnlich gerötet.  


Karyu hatte wirklich recht gehabt, als er meinte, uns ein paar freie Tage herausschlagen zu müssen, weil er laut eigener Aussage das Elend, welches ich ganz offensichtlich darstellte, nicht länger ertragen konnte. Wäre ich ihm tief in meinem Inneren für diese Auszeit nicht noch immer unendlich dankbar, hätte ich ihm seine Worte vielleicht übel genommen, aber so konnte ich ihm nur beipflichten.  


Karyu. Bei dem Gedanken an den zu groß geratenen Gitarristen kam mir ein leidender Laut über die Lippen. Irgendwie war zwischen ihm und mir seit Monaten nun schon der Wurm drin und ich kam einfach nicht dahinter, woran es lag. Ich war doch sonst immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen, egal, ob der Große mal wieder mit eindeutig zweideutigen Kommentaren um sich geworfen oder nicht gewusst hatte, wo seine Grenzen lagen, wenn es um Anzüglichkeiten ging. Bisher hatte mich das doch auch immer kaltgelassen, aber in letzter Zeit brachte mich der Kerl regelmäßig zur Weißglut. Wenn ich mich wenigstens mal so richtig mit ihm zoffen könnte, aber immer, wenn er es erneut übertrieben und ich ihm daraufhin die Meinung gegeigt hatte, konnte ich damit rechnen, dass er sich ehrlich reuevoll bei mir entschuldigte, was mir dann wieder jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Oder – und das Szenario war noch viel schlimmer – ich war es, der es mit seiner notorisch schlechten Laune übertrieben hatte und der sich dann mit diesen verfluchten Kulleraugen konfrontiert sah, aus denen mich der Schmerz, den meine Worte ausgelöst hatten, regelrecht anzuschreien schien. Ich ließ mich zur Seite fallen und starrte trübsinnig vor mich hin. Das war doch echt alles einfach nur noch zum Haare raufen.  


Zu allem Überfluss waren mir gestern Abend auch noch die Taschentücher ausgegangen und mein Nasenspray pfiff nur noch aus dem letzten Loch. Eigentlich sollte ich mich also endlich einigermaßen ausgehfein machen, um das Nötigste einzukaufen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht aufraffen.

Mein Handy klingelte kurz – eine weitere Nachricht, wie ich vermutete – aber da das Teil am Ladegerät an der Steckdose neben meinem Schreibtisch hing, ignorierte ich es, wie auch schon die Male zuvor. Wenn jemand wirklich was Dringendes von mir wollte, würde derjenige schon anrufen.  


Über meine trübsinnigen Gedanken und mein Selbstmitleid musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn das eigentlich melodische Läuten meiner Türglocke hatte mich dermaßen erschreckt, dass ich nun kerzengerade auf dem Sofa saß und mir die Hand auf das wild pochende Herz drückte.  


„Fuck“, entkam es mir und ich brauchte erst einmal ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich tief durchatmete, bevor ich meinen wackligen Beinen so weit traute, dass sie mich zur Tür tragen würden. Meinem noch unbekannten Besucher schien dies allerdings zu lange gedauert zu haben, denn noch bevor ich ihm öffnen konnte, klingelte es erneut. „Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon“, knurrte ich und riss die Eingangstür auf, ohne mir die Mühe gemacht zu haben, durch den Spion zu sehen. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte, denn niemand anderes als Karyu, Gitarrist, Leader und der letzte Mensch, den ich in meinem derzeitigen Zustand sehen wollte, stand mir nun schmunzelnd gegenüber.  


„Hallo Zero. Darf ich reinkommen?“  


Mein erster Impuls war es, die Tür einfach wieder zuzuschlagen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Meine, mir leider angeborene, Neugierde machte mir jedoch einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung, als ich mein Gegenüber genauer musterte. Nicht nur, dass Karyu eine große Schüssel wie einen Schatz vor sich hertrug, über seiner Schulter hing auch eine kompakte Reisetasche und vom rechten Handgelenk baumelte ein Stoffbeutel.  


„Was machst du hier?“, erkundigte ich mich, was der werte Herr Gitarrist wohl als Einladung ansah, um sich an mir vorbei in meine Wohnung zu drängen. „Ehm, hallo? Hab ich gesagt, dass du reinkommen kannst?“  


„Nö, aber das hättest du bestimmt noch.“ Wieder dieses verschmitzte Grinsen, das ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Stattdessen gab ich mich jedoch mit einem lauten Seufzen zufrieden, schloss die Tür und drehte mich zu dem Eindringling herum, der sich gerade die Schuhe von den Füßen trat und in meiner Küche verschwand. Fassungslos blickte ich ihm einige lange Momente hinterher, bevor ich mich doch noch aufraffen und ihm folgen konnte.  


„Also nochmal, für die Dreisten unter uns, was machst du hier?“  


„Ich war einkaufen“, erwiderte Karyu, während er in meinem Kühlschrank herumkramte, bis das Ungetüm von Salatschüssel wohl endlich einen Platz darin gefunden hatte. Eigentlich hätte er auch gar nicht auf meine Frage antworten können, denn auch so fühlte ich mich keinen Deut schlauer.  


„Und weiter?“ Ich untermalte meine Worte mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung, lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen und fixierte meinen ungeladenen Gast aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen.  


„Ich hatte dir geschrieben, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es dir geht und gefragt, ob ich dir etwas mitbringen kann, aber so wie es aussieht, hast du meine Nachrichten nicht gelesen, mh? Und da dachte ich schon, du würdest mich nur mal wieder ignorieren.“ Karyu lachte und verdammt, ich sollte mich wirklich nicht so schuldig fühlen, nur weil er geglaubt hatte, ich würde ihn wie so oft einfach nicht beachten.  


„Mein Handy hängt an der Ladestation und ich …“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte einfach keinen Elan, es zu holen.“  


„So etwas in der Art hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Macht ja auch nichts – ich bin ja jetzt hier.“ Karyu spiegelte meine Geste und begann dann, diverse Dinge aus seinem Stoffbeutel zu zaubern, während ich mir ein lustloses ‚Juhu‘ verkneifen musste. „Darum hab ich dir auch einfach mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitgebracht, von denen ich dachte, du könntest sie brauchen.“ Wieder strahlte er mich stolz an und stellte dann nicht allen Ernstes zwei Großpackungen Taschentücher, ein Nasenspray, Lippenbalsam und einen Tiegel, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte auf meinen Küchentisch.  


„Du bist meine Rettung“, entkam es mir, noch bevor ich mich hätte zurückhalten können und blitzschnell stand ich neben ihm, hatte eine Taschentuchpackung geöffnet und meine wunde und schon wieder triefende Nase in dem herrlich weichen Papier vergraben. Himmel, die Taschentücher waren sogar mit Balsam und dufteten ganz leicht nach Menthol. Ich schob es mal auf meine heuschnupfenbedingte Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, dass ich Karyu vor lauter Dankbarkeit gerade am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Aber statt diesem irrwitzigen Impuls nachzugehen, ging ich einige Schritte auf Abstand, drehte mich etwas von ihm weg und putzte mir lautstark die Nase.  


„Tschuldigung.“  


„Kein Ding. Ich hab dir auch den Erkältungsbalsam mitgebracht, den meine Ma immer selbst zusammenrührt.“ Karyu hielt den mir bislang unbekannten Tiegel hoch. „Und ich soll dich ganz lieb von ihr grüßen.“  


„Das … ist nett“, nuschelte ich nasal und wischte mir noch einmal über die Nase. „Aber ich hab Heuschnupfen und keine Erkältung.“ Wieder zuckte Karyu nur mit den Achseln und ließ sich von meinen Worten nicht weiter beeindrucken.  


„Sie meinte, die ätherischen Öle helfen generell dabei, dass die Schleimhäute etwas abschwellen und nicht mehr so gereizt sind. Einen Versuch ist es ihrer Meinung nach allemal wert.“  


Auf diese Aussage hin brummte ich nur unbestimmt und ließ meinen Blick dann etwas ziellos über meinen unerwarteten Besucher und dessen Mitbringsel gleiten.  


„Und was soll die Reisetasche?“, sprach ich schließlich das an, was mich schon die ganze Zeit über mehr irritierte, als Karyu selbst. „Warst du beim Sport?“ Skeptisch zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben, denn körperliche Ertüchtigung und unser Leader passten so gut zusammen, wie leere Kaufhäuser am Valentinstag.  


„Ich? Sport? Wo denkst du hin“, bestätigte er auch sogleich lachend meine Einschätzung. „Ich dachte mir, es ist besser, wenn ich mich schnell abdusche und mich umziehe, bevor ich dir Gesellschaft leiste.“ Ein teils fragender, teils auffordernder Blick streifte mich und meine erste Reaktion war es, Karyu zu fragen, ob er neuerdings mit seinem Körpergeruch auf Kriegsfuß stand oder warum er glaubte, sich erst duschen zu müssen. Mein Gegenüber schien mir jedoch meine Ratlosigkeit von der roten Nasenspitze ablesen zu können, denn sogleich erläuterte er weiter. „Der Pollen wegen? Ich hab gelesen, dass es hilft, wenn man sich duscht, sobald man von draußen in die Wohnung kommt.“  


Ach so, das ergab tatsächlich Sinn. Ich musterte meinen Leader für einen Moment nur stumm und musste tatsächlich schlucken, als mein Mund plötzlich seltsam trocken wurde. Dieses unerwartete Feingefühl seinerseits brachte mich gerade gehörig aus dem Konzept.  


„Ehm …“, machte ich schließlich langgezogen und fuhr mir in einer irgendwie nervösen Geste durchs komplett zerzauste Haar. „Das … brauchst du nicht.“ Ich versuchte mich an einem etwas verunglückten Lächeln und suchte gleichzeitig nach den Überresten meiner Selbstsicherheit, die mein Freund gerade, ohne es vermutlich auch nur im Ansatz zu ahnen, wie einen fragilen Spiegel zerbrochen hatte. Verdammt, was war heute nur los mit mir? „Solange du nicht vorhast, mir auf die Pelle zu rücken – und ich rate dir, das zu unterlassen …“, mahnte ich mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung, „dürfte das mit den Pollen kein Problem sein. Die Luftreiniger laufen sowieso auf Hochtouren.“  


Das verschmitzte Grinsen, das eben noch Karyus Lippen geziert hatte, als ich meinte, er solle mir ja nicht zu nahe kommen, wich nun einem Ausdruck, den ich nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. War das Mitleid in seinem Blick? Besorgnis? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn angestrengt, aber so schnell diese Gefühlsregung aufgetaucht war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden und nichts in seinem Gesicht ließ darauf schließen, was wirklich in ihm vorging.  


„Jetzt mal ehrlich. Was machst du hier? Wir haben uns gestern erst gesehen und du hast an einem freien Tag bestimmt besseres zu tun, als mich mit Taschentüchern und Hausmittelchen zu versorgen.“  


„Nö.“ Karyu lachte, vermutlich meines mürrischen Gesichtsausdrucks wegen, und fuhr sich in einer viel zu lässigen Geste, wenn man mich fragte, durchs blonde Haar. „Ich hab mir eben Sorgen gemacht. Du sahst gestern schon aus, wie der Tod auf Latschen und da ich mittlerweile weiß, dass du zu nicht wirklich viel zu gebrauchen bist, wenn dich die Pollen so richtig plagen, dachte ich mir, ich muss mich ein bisschen um dich kümmern. Was ja offensichtlich auch der Fall ist. Hast du schon was gegessen?“  


„Ich …“ Geplättet öffnete und schloss ich den Mund und wusste gerade nicht, ob ich verärgert oder seltsam gerührt von Karyus Fürsorglichkeit sein sollte. Schlussendlich entschied ich mich für ein ausgewogenes Maß an Empörung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein kleines Kind, für das du dich verantwortlich fühlen musst.“  


„Nein, aber ein wichtiger Teil unserer Band und mein Freund, um den ich mir sehr wohl Gedanken machen darf, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht.“ Karyus viel zu ehrliche Augen hielten mich gefangen, bis ich letzten Endes aufgeben und den Blick abwenden musste.  


„Gar nicht“, murrte ich, natürlich überhaupt nicht kindisch, und wäre am liebsten aus der Küche verschwunden, um mich unter der nächstbesten Decke zu verstecken. Verdammt, warum hatte der Kerl es heute schon wieder so gut drauf, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen?  


„Also, hast du schon was gegessen?“  


„Nein“, brummte ich, zog einen Stuhl vom Küchentisch weg und ließ mich darauf nieder. „Glaub aber nicht, dass du jetzt meine Küche verunstalten kannst, im Versuch, irgendwas Essbares auf den Tisch zu zaubern. Ich hab keinen Hunger und außerdem würde ich vermutlich sowieso nichts runterbringen, weil mein Hals so geschwollen ist.“ Vielleicht kamen meine Worte gerade schnippischer rüber, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, aber da sich Karyu gänzlich unberührt von meinem kleinen Ausbruch zeigte, war es wohl auch nicht nötig, mich jetzt dafür zu entschuldigen. Einem kleinen Teil in mir tat mein Verhalten zwar leid, aber der weitaus Größere genoss es gerade zutiefst, meinen angestauten Frust endlich an jemandem auslassen zu können.  


„Mh, das dachte ich mir schon. Darum hab ich dir auch was mitgebracht, was du mit Sicherheit essen kannst.“ Karyu verschwand kurz mit seiner Reisetasche aus der Küche und kam wenig später ohne sie und ohne seine Jacke wieder zurück. Ich hatte derweilen meine Arme auf der Tischplatte verschränkt und meinen dröhnenden Kopf auf ihnen gebettet. Als ich Finger spürte, die mir sanft durchs Haar fuhren, hatte ich allen Ernstes versucht ein unwilliges Knurren von mir zu geben, aber das, was meine Lippen verließ, hörte sich vielmehr wie ein angetanes Brummen an. Himmel, könnte mich bitte einfach irgendwer notschlachten? Karyus leises Lachen brachte mich schon wieder auf hundertachtzig, doch gerade, als ich einen schnippischen Kommentar vom Stapel lassen wollte, wurde die große Schüssel von vorhin vor mir auf den Tisch gestellt und Karyus patentierte Kulleraugen schauten mich abwartend an.  


Ich sollte gehen. Einfach aufstehen und den großen Oger, der sich mein Freund schimpfte, in der Küche stehenlassen, bevor ich mich heute noch öfter vor ihm zum Klops machte. Stattdessen hatte meine Neugierde die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernommen und meine Hand schon dazu gebracht, den Deckel der Schüssel zu öffnen, noch bevor ich mich bewusst dazu hätte entscheiden können. Verdutzt blinzelte ich auf die glänzend braune Masse herab, die hier und da mit weißen Häubchen verziert worden war.  


„Schokoladenpudding“, stellte ich mit monotoner Stimme fest.  


„Jepp. Selbstgemacht mit echter Schokolade.“  


„Verziert mit Sahne und … weißen Schokoladenherzen?“ Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte ich Karyus Blick und bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder lag nun leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen?  


„Ja~.“ Er kratzte sich im Nacken und räusperte sich leise. „Die hatte ich noch übrig und dachte mir, die sind für heute doch passend.“  


Heute? Ich runzelte die Stirn und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, wo über dem Tisch ein Kalender an der Wand hing. Kurz musste ich überlegen, welchen Wochentag wir eigentlich hatten, aber dann fiel mein Blick auf den einzigen Tag im März, den die Macher des Kalenders mit vielen kleinen Herzchen verziert hatten.  


„White Day, natürlich“, nuschelte ich und rollte nach einem Moment der Verblüffung amüsiert mit den Augen. „Du schenkst mir eine Schüssel Schokoladenpudding zum White Day? Gehört das seit Neuestem auch zu den Verpflichtungen eines Leaders?“ Wieder huschte ein Ausdruck über Karyus Gesicht, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte, der aber im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder von seinem typischen Schmunzeln ersetzt worden war.  


„Wie gesagt, die hatte ich noch zu Hause rumfliegen und außer dir mag sowieso niemand weiße Schokolade.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, holte zwei Esslöffel aus der Schublade neben dem Herd und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Du musst sie ja nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst.“  


„Pfff, von wegen.“ Schneller, als Karyu gucken konnte, hatte ich ihm einen der Löffel aus den Fingern gezogen und in die Schüssel getunkt. Ein genussvolles Summen kam mir über die Lippen, als sich die Süße in meinem Mund ausbreitete und der herrlich kühle Pudding meine gereizte Kehle zu besänftigen versuchte. Verdammt, das tat so gut und wäre ich nun alleine gewesen, wäre mir vermutlich ein entzücktes Stöhnen entkommen. So jedoch schloss ich nur die Augen und genoss das schokoladige Aroma.  


„Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für etwaige Klümpchen, ich hab bestimmt nicht alle erwischt.“  


„Ach Quatsch“, winkte ich ab und ließ dem ersten Löffel gleich noch einen Zweiten folgen. „Ich mag Klümpchen. Die sind immerhin ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Pudding nicht aus dem Supermarkt kommt.“ Wieder langte ich zu und suchte mir diesmal eines der Schokoladenherzen heraus, das ich mir genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

„Das schmeckt echt unheimlich gut“, lobte ich schließlich, als mir schon ein Viertel des Puddings zum Opfer gefallen war, ohne, dass Karyu auch nur probiert hatte. „Willst du nichts?“ Mein Gegenüber blinzelte und wirkte für einen Moment so, als hätte ich ihn aus tiefgründigen Gedanken gerissen. Diese Vorstellung zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, das mein Freund wie automatisch zu erwidern begann, obwohl er nicht wissen konnte, was mich so erheiterte.  


„Freut mich, wenn er dir schmeckt“, antwortete er dann doch noch etwas verspätet und beinahe ein wenig verlegen wirkend, bevor auch er seine Kreation endlich mal probierte. „Ja, kann man essen“, war sein Urteil, was mich nur zu einem herzhaften Augenrollen veranlasste.  


„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber lassen wir das.“ Einen letzten Löffel gönnte ich mir noch, bevor ich mich erhob und zum Kühlschrank ging. „Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ich dich so schnell nicht wieder loswerde.“ Meine Worte hätten wohl harsch geklungen, aber ich grinste den Großen über die Schulter hinweg an, bevor ich unaufgefordert zwei Dosen Cola auf den Tisch stellte.  


~*~  


Irgendwann waren wir ins Wohnzimmer übergesiedelt, nachdem von Karyus Pudding nur noch ein kläglicher Rest in der Schüssel verblieben war und sich mein Bauch dafür nun anfühlte, als hätte ich eine Wassermelone am Stück verschluckt.  


„Ich werde mich nie wieder bewegen können“, jammerte ich und rieb mir über meine deutlich gewölbte Mitte. Karyu lachte und machte Anstalten, meinen Kugelbauch als improvisiertes Schlagzeug missbrauchen zu wollen, was ich mit einem gehörigen Schlag auf seine Pfoten jedoch zu verhindern wusste.  


„Autsch!“, murrte er, aber sein anhaltendes Grinsen sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass ich ihm seine Empörung abkaufte. „Was musst du den ganzen Pudding auch auf einmal essen.“  


„Du hast mitgegessen und außerdem ist noch was in der Schüssel.“  


„Na klar, red dir das nur ein.“  


In einer sehr erwachsenen Geste streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus und angelte etwas ungelenk nach der Fernbedienung.  


„Ich hab _‚Das wandelnde Schloss‘_ dabei, willst du den sehen?“  


Enthusiastisch nickte ich, stand der Film doch schon seit längerem auf meiner Liste und stellte den Fernseher so ein, dass Karyu die DVD nur noch einlegen musste. Während der andere also im Flur verschwand, um den Film zu holen, stand ich noch einmal auf, brachte unsere leeren Getränkedosen in die Küche und holte Nachschub. Karyu hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Anime schon gestartet und so machte ich es mir neben ihm auf dem Sofa bequem. Ich freute mich richtig auf den Film und die erste halbe Stunde oder so war ich von der Handlung auch vollkommen in den Bann geschlagen, dann jedoch drifteten meine Gedanken immer wieder ab und meine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne war quasi nicht mehr vorhanden. Verstohlen schielte ich zu Karyu hinüber, der den Anschein machte, als würde er den Geschehnissen auf der Mattscheibe mit vollstem Interesse folgen. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sich seine Nase kräuselte – ein eindeutiges Zeichen höchster Konzentration. Irgendwie … sah das richtig niedlich aus. Ruckartig richtete ich den Blick wieder auf den Fernseher und musste mir ein genervtes Stöhnen verkneifen. Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, genau das sollte mir heute attestiert werden.  


Ob Karyu wirklich nur vorbeigekommen war, weil er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte? Und da war sie wieder, die Frage, die mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Irritiert rutschte ich auf meinem Platz herum, fand irgendwie keine Position, die bequem gewesen wäre und gab es schlussendlich einfach auf. Das hatte hier doch alles keinen Sinn. Wenn ich nicht gleich eine Antwort auf meine Frage bekam, würde ich noch am Rad drehen. Ruckartig drehte ich mich zu meinem Sitznachbarn herum und musterte ihn durchdringend. Einige Momente schaffte Karyu es noch, so zu tun, als könnte er meine Blicke ignorieren und sich voll und ganz auf die Handlung des Animes konzentrieren, dann jedoch seufzte er und drehte sich ebenfalls zu mir um. Abwartend erwiderte er meinen Blick, aber die Tatsache, dass er unruhig an der Haut seines Daumennagels herumzuzupfen begann, verriet mir, dass ich ihn nervös machte. Richtig so. Ich verkniff mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen und richtete stattdessen das Wort an ihn.  


„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass das jetzt schon der dritte White Day in Folge ist, den wir zusammen verbringen?“  


„Ehm … ehrlich? Ist …“  


„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass dir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Ganz ehrlich, Karyu, verarschen kann ich mich selber.“ Karyu schwieg und senkte lediglich den Blick auf seine Finger. „Vor zwei Jahren lädst du mich spontan ins Disneyland ein, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, weil das mit Kimiko nicht geklappt hat …“, begann ich aufzuzählen, wurde aber sogleich wieder unterbrochen.   


„Na, hey. Du bist wochenlang mit einer Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter herumgelaufen, nachdem sie dir den Laufpass gegeben hat und es war überhaupt nichts mehr mit dir anzufangen. Irgendwas habe ich doch unternehmen müssen, oder etwa nicht? Das war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten. Außerdem war der Eintrittspreis damals am White Day für Singles ermäßigt, da wären wir doch schön blöd gewesen, wenn wir das nicht ausgenutzt hätten.“  


„Okay, okay.“ Ich hob beide Hände, auch wenn ich gerade nicht wusste, ob ich damit Karyu oder mich selbst beschwichtigen wollte. „Aber was war im Jahr darauf? Als du, statt dir nur das Mehl von mir auszuborgen, das du angeblich zu kaufen vergessen hattest, auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen bist, den Kuchen für die Taufe deiner Nichte gleich bei mir backen zu wollen?“  


„Also erstens, war das nicht der Kuchen für die Taufe meiner Nichte gewesen, sondern nur der erste Versuch, ob das Rezept auch so hinhaut, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Und zweitens …“ Jetzt schwieg Karyu plötzlich und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er um die richtigen Worte rang. „Und zweitens hatte ich mir gedacht, dass es lustig werden könnte, mit dir gemeinsam den Kuchen zu backen.“  


„Lustig, hu?“ Bei der Erinnerung schlich sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Meine Nachbarn fanden es weniger lustig, als plötzlich der Feueralarm losging.“  


„Ich wollte nur die Birnen flambieren.“  


„Ja … genau unter meinem Rauchmelder.“  


Unsere Blicke trafen sich und fast gleichzeitig begannen wir zu lachen, als wir uns an die teils verwunderten, teils verärgerten Gesichter meiner Nachbarn zurückerinnerten, die aufgeregt an meiner Tür geklingelt hatten.  


„So dramatisch war es doch gar nicht, immerhin haben sich die Meisten dann mit einem Stück vom Kuchen wieder besänftigen lassen.“  


„Stimmt auch wieder“, gab ich zu und boxte Karyu spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Trotzdem hättest du den Kuchen nicht bei mir backen müssen. Genauso wie du mir heute keinen Pudding hättest vorbeibringen müssen und dich den Nachmittag über auf meiner Couch einzuquartieren, wäre auch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich wäre schon nicht vom Fleisch gefallen.“  


„Bist du dir da sicher?“  


„Ganz sicher.“ Ich unterstrich meine Worte mit einem kleinen Augenrollen und rieb mir über den noch immer leicht gewölbten Bauch. „Also, warum bist du hier? Warum ist das jetzt schon der dritte White Day, an dem ich dich an der Backe habe?“  


„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre meine Gegenwart kaum zu ertragen.“ Ich schwieg vielsagend, was Karyu dazu verleitete, beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.  


„Wenn ich dir so sehr auf die Nerven falle, gehe ich jetzt wohl besser.“  


„Das kannst du mal schön vergessen. Bevor ich nicht endlich eine Antwort bekommen habe, wirst du diese Wohnung nicht verlassen.“ Für einen langen Augenblick kreuzten sich unsere Blicke und ich rechnete schon fest damit, dass mein Freund nun entweder wieder einen blöden Spruch auf Lager hatte oder sich querstellen wollte, aber mit dem beinahe resigniert klingenden Seufzen, das nun seine Lippen verließ, hätte ich ehrlich nicht gerechnet.  


„Ich …“, begann Karyu, unterbrach sich jedoch sogleich selbst und fuhr sich mit einem leisen Schnauben durchs Haar. „Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass ich an einem Tag wie heute einfach nicht allein sein will. Hizumi und Tsukasa darf man ja weder am Valentinstag noch am White Day zu nahe kommen, weil der eine Jahr für Jahr den Mund nicht aufbekommt und der andere noch immer zu stolz ist, mal die Initiative zu ergreifen. Eines sag ich dir, an dem Tag, an dem sich die beiden endlich ihre Gefühle gestehen, geht vermutlich die Welt unter.“  


„Mh, damit könntest du recht haben.“ Ich nickte zustimmend und richtete den Blick dann wieder auf meinen Freund. „Du schlägst hier also wirklich drei Jahre in Folge bei mir auf, weil du den White Day nicht allein verbringen willst?“  


„Ja.“  


Täuschte ich mich oder war Karyus Rechte gerade auffällig unauffällig hinter seinem Rücken verschwunden, ganz so, als hätte er die Finger überkreuzen wollen? Meine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, angeschwindelt zu werden und verdammt noch eins, ich war mir fast vollkommen sicher, dass er mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte.  


„Sicher?“  


„Ganz sicher.“  


Lange Sekunden war nichts weiter im Raum zu hören, als der Film und das Ticken meiner Uhr, während wir uns wie zwei Cowboys kurz vor dem Showdown in die Augen starrten. Dann – und wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? – entschied meine Nase, sich auch mal wieder zu Wort melden zu müssen. Während ich mir also die Seele aus dem Leib nieste, hielt mir Karyu, beinahe wie ein wahrer Gentleman, ein Taschentuch entgegen und schaffte es sogar, sein Grinsen auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.  


„Danke“, schniefte ich, griff nach dem Papier und putzte mir die Nase. In diesem Augenblick fragte ich mich wirklich, warum um alles in der Welt Karyu heute ausgerechnet meine Gesellschaft suchte. Ich sah aus, wie dreimal durchgekaut, war nicht gerade bester Laune und dieses ständige Niesen und Naseputzen war ziemlich eklig, wenn man ehrlich sein wollte. Also, warum zum Geier war er hier? Bevor ich ihn jedoch erneut löchern konnte, überraschte er mich damit, dass er mir die Tube, die ich für einen Lippenbalsam gehalten hatte, vors Gesicht hielt.  


„Hier, das sollte mit der gereizten Haut helfen. Ist auch so ein Geheimtipp meiner Ma und du weißt ja, dass man ihr nichts abschlagen sollte, selbst, wenn sie gerade nicht körperlich anwesend ist.“  


„Ein Wesenszug, den du eindeutig von ihr geerbt hast“, grummelte ich, nahm die Tube aber entgegen und verteilte eine dünne Schicht der medizinisch riechenden Creme auf den wunden Stellen unter meiner Nase. Fast augenblicklich hörte das nervige Brennen auf und ein leiser, aber deutlich erleichterter Laut kam mir über die Lippen.  


„Na, dann …“, verkündete Karyu und rieb sich die Hände. Skeptisch schielte ich zu ihm herüber und noch bevor ich mich oder besser ihn fragen konnte, was er denn jetzt schon wieder vorhatte, sprach er auch schon weiter. „Wo wir das jetzt geklärt hätten …“ Was genau meinte er damit? Was hatten wir geklärt? Wir hatten überhaupt nichts geklärt, wenn man mich fragte. Aber mich fragte natürlich mal wieder niemand. „Zieh mal dein Shirt hoch, damit ich dich einreiben kann.“  


„Bitte?“  


„Na, der Balsam meiner Mutter zum Einreiben. Oder bist du so gelenkig, dass du dir den Rücken selbst eincremen kannst?“  


„Ich bin nicht erkältet“, protestierte ich.  


„Aber man hört, wie dicht deine Bronchien sind. Also mach jetzt kein Theater, sondern lass dir helfen.“ Karyu erhob sich, nur um sich genau hinter mir wieder hinzusetzen.  


„Von wegen helfen. Du nutzt doch wieder mal nur jede Gelegenheit, mir an die Wäsche zu gehen“, maulte ich und schielte über meine Schulter hinweg nach hinten, wo mir mal wieder sein typisches Grinsen entgegenstrahlte. Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mein Leben wirklich, wirklich hasste?  


„Das auch; und jetzt Shirt hoch“, befahl Karyu, griff nach dem Saum meines Oberteils und zog es mir bis zu den Schultern nach oben. „Festhalten.“  


Ich hätte mich wehren können. Hätte aufstehen und gehen können oder besser noch, diesen dreisten Kerl aus meiner Wohnung werfen. Was ich allerdings tat, als ich Karyus warme Hände auf meinem Rücken spürte, war sicherlich nicht, leise zu seufzen und mich unbewusst der Berührung entgegenzulehnen. Nein, niemals! Wer das behauptete, log, schlicht und einfach. Aber, verdammt, warum mussten sich diese langen Finger auch so unerhört gut anfühlen, während sie den wohlriechenden Balsam sanft in meine Haut massierten? Und vermutlich hielt sich Karyu damit auch absichtlich deutlich länger auf, als es zwingend nötig gewesen wäre. Aber ich fand auch nicht den Willen in mir, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Mit einem langen Ausatmen lehnte ich mich nach vorne, bis ich die Stirn auf der Sofalehne betten konnte und schloss die Augen. Wenn ich mich schon nicht gegen diese Behandlung wehren konnte – okay, okay, ich wollte mich nicht dagegen wehren – konnte ich das hier auch genießen.  


„Du Zero?“ Karyus Stimme schnitt durch den entspannten Nebel in meinem Kopf und ich gab ein deutlich unwilliges Brummen von mir.  


„Was denn?“, nuschelte ich schläfrig und blinzelte gegen die Schwere an, die meine Lider mit aller Macht nach unten drücken wollte.  


„Gibt es eigentlich etwas, was du vermisst, wenn du gerade nicht in einer Beziehung bist?“  


Vermutlich wäre mir diese Frage seltsam vorgekommen, aber mein Kopf dümpelte gerade so herrlich in vollkommener Zufriedenheit, dass ich schon geantwortet hatte, noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte.  


„Schon möglich.“  


„Und was?“  


„Sag ich nicht.“ Ich schmunzelte, als ich Karyus Frustration regelrecht fühlen konnte, aber solange er mich weiter massierte, konnte es ja noch nicht so schlimm sein. „Vermisst du denn etwas?“  


„Küsse.“  


„Hu?“ Nun hob ich doch den Kopf von der Sofalehne und drehte mich nach hinten, um meinen Freund ansehen zu können.  


„Ich vermisse es, jemanden zu küssen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm erneut ein wenig der Creme auf und verteilte sie auf meinem Rücken. „Ich bin da eben eigen. Küsse sind irgendwie etwas Intimes für mich, das ich nicht mit jemandem teilen will, den ich gerade erst kennengelernt habe.“  


„Oder mit jemandem, den du danach nie wieder siehst?“, ergänzte ich spekulativ und erhielt ein zustimmendes Brummen als Antwort. „Das … kann ich verstehen.“ Unhörbar seufzend drehte ich mich um und machte es mir wieder bequem. „Bei mir sind es Zärtlichkeiten. Diese kleinen, unbewussten Berührungen, die man nur mit jemandem teilt, den man in- und auswendig kennt, dem man vertraut. Ich vermisse es, einfach mal jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen oder morgens nicht allein aufzuwachen.“  


„Geht mir genauso“, sagte Karyu so leise, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich mir seine Worte nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Mittlerweile war ich ohnehin schon derart von seinen sanften Streicheleinheiten eingelullt, dass er mir vermutlich alles hätte offenbaren können, ohne, dass ich morgen hätte sagen können, ob es wirklich passiert oder doch nur ein Traum gewesen war. Unaufhaltsam senkten sich meine Lider, aber gerade, als ich mich schon wie in Watte gepackt fühlte und kurz vorm Einschlafen war, hörte er auf und zog sanft mein Shirt wieder nach unten. Beinahe wäre mir ein unwilliger Laut entkommen, aber gerade so konnte ich diesen noch herunterschlucken, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Hoffentlich sah man mir meine Tiefenentspannung gerade nicht an, das wäre peinlich geworden.

Mein Freund jedoch sagte nichts weiter, schraubte lediglich den kleinen Tiegel zu und stellte ihn auf den Wohnzimmertisch zurück.  


„Du solltest dir später auch noch die Brust einreiben und dann hoffe ich einfach, dass meine Ma recht behält und dir das Zeug wenigstens ein bisschen Linderung verschafft. Riechen tut es ja ganz gut.“ Karyu lächelte mich an und vermutlich bildete ich mir den fast liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gerade nur ein, aber das hinderte meinen Magen nicht daran, mit einem seltsamen Ziehen darauf zu reagieren. Ich sah ihm nach, als er sich vom Sofa erhob und wenig später war das Rauschen des Wassers aus der Küche zu hören.  


Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr zeigte mir, dass es mittlerweile schon fünf durch war und ich fragte mich ehrlich, wo der Tag bitte hin war. War es gerade nicht erst Mittag gewesen? Eines musste man Karyu lassen, er war – anders als ich – wirklich gute Gesellschaft und verstand sich darauf, mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Gerade wollte ich fragen, ob er sich vielleicht etwas vom Pizzadienst bestellen wollte, denn bis auf zwei kleine Löffel vom Pudding hatte er die ganze Zeit über nichts weiter gegessen, da tauchte er wieder in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf.  


„Willst du … gehen?“ Gerade so konnte ich mir ein _‚schon‘_ verkneifen, als ich sah, dass er bereits wieder in Jacke und Schuhen steckte.  


„Ja. Ich will Ryutaro nicht zu lange allein lassen. Du weißt doch, was für ein Rabauke der Kleine ist.“  


„Stimmt.“ Ich lachte leise. „Ein Wesen, das noch chaotischer ist als du, das soll schon was heißen.“  


„Hey! So schlimm bin ich gar nicht.“  


„Nein, du bist schlimmer.“ Karyu streckte mir die Zunge heraus und verschwand im Flur, während ich nur über diese Demonstration seiner Reife schmunzeln konnte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend erhob ich mich und schlurfte ihm hinterher. „Hier.“ Ich reichte ihm die DVD, die ich eben noch aus dem Player geholt hatte. „Deine Schüssel bring ich dir die nächsten Tage mal vorbei, okay?“  


„Klar.“ Karyu nickte und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. „Es reicht auch, wenn du sie mir zu den nächsten Proben einfach mitbringst. Nur keinen Stress.“  


„Die nächsten Proben …“ Ich stockte und rieb mir mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen über den Nacken. „Ja … wann sind die noch gleich?“ Karyus Augenrollen war genau die Reaktion, mit der ich schon gerechnet hatte.  


„Am Mittwoch, um neun. Ich schreib dir nachher noch eine Nachricht, damit du es nicht wieder vergisst.“  


„Perfekt.“ Wie so oft in den letzten Stunden trafen sich unsere Blicke, aber diesmal stieg ein seltsames Gefühl in mir hoch. Irgendwie wollte ich nicht, dass Karyu jetzt ging und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich seltsam befangen in seiner Gegenwart. Himmel, ich gehörte wirklich ins Bett, diese dämliche Allergie sorgte noch dafür, dass ich endgültig nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war. „Ja … dann … danke nochmal für den Pudding und die kleine Hausapotheke deiner Mutter.“  


„Nicht dafür.“ Karyu winkte ab und drehte sich zum Gehen, hielt dann aber nochmal in der Bewegung inne. „Danke, dass du den Nachmittag mit mir verbracht und mich nicht rausgeschmissen hast.“ Das Lächeln, das er mir jetzt schenkte, wirkte eigenartig wacklig, aber noch bevor ich dazu etwas hätte sagen können, hatte er auch schon die Tür geöffnet und war im Begriff, meine Wohnung zu verlassen. „Kurier dich aus und melde dich, wenn du was brauchst oder wenn es dir am Mittwoch noch nicht gut genug für die Proben geht, ja?“  


„Uhm … ja, mach ich“, murmelte ich unglaublich eloquent und blickte ihm nach. Kurz vorm ersten Treppenabsatz drehte er sich nochmal zu mir herum.  


„Ach, Zero, was ich dir noch sagen wollte …“  


„Mh?“  


„Man sagt mir nach, dass ich das mit den Umarmungen verdammt gut drauf habe. Also solltest du mal Bedarf haben …“ Mit einem wahrlichen Lausbubengrinsen auf den Lippen breitete er seine langen Arme aus und wackelte auffordernd mit den Augenbrauen.  


„Bye, du Spinner“, brummte ich, konnte mir ein Schmunzeln jedoch nicht verkneifen, das allerdings auch sogleich wieder verschwand, nachdem die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war. „Fuck.“ Die Stille, die nun in meinem Zuhause herrschte, dröhnte regelrecht in meinen Ohren und leise seufzend lehnte ich meinen Rücken gegen das kühle Holz der Haustür. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, als wäre ich gerade die fünf Stockwerke zu meiner Wohnung hinaufgerannt und meine Hände waren schweißfeucht. Angewidert wischte ich sie mir an meiner Jogginghose ab und rieb mir anschließend übers Gesicht. Meine Wangen fühlten sich ganz heiß an – ob ich vielleicht doch krank wurde? Ein dumpfes Klopfen ertönte, als ich meinen Hinterkopf ein paar Mal gegen das Holz der Tür fallen ließ, bis mir der leichte Schmerz auch diese Flucht vor meinen Gedanken vermieste. Ich wollte meine Reaktionen jetzt nicht analysieren, wirklich nicht.

Wieder war es meine Nase, die mich vor einer handfesten Krise bewahrte, mich eilends ins Wohnzimmer huschen und nach einem Taschentuch angeln ließ.  


„Ich hasse mein Leben!“, rief ich nasal und schickte ein lautes Schnäuzen hinterher, einfach, weil ich konnte und weil es sich gerade gut anfühlte, meinem Frust Luft zu machen. Vermutlich wären mir noch deutlich wüstere Flüche, Beschimpfungen und Anschuldigungen eingefallen, die ich den unschuldigen Wänden meines Wohnzimmers hätte entgegenrufen können, hätte in dem Moment nicht mein Handy einen kurzen Klingelton von sich gegeben. Schnaubend, was sich dank meiner geschwollenen Schleimhäute ziemlich jämmerlich anhörte, ging ich zum Schreibtisch hinüber und erbarmte mich erst einmal der Taschentuchleichen. Diese im Abfalleimer beerdigt widmete ich mich meinem Telefon, das mir, kaum hatte ich es vom Ladegerät genommen, munter verkündete, dass vier Nachrichten auf mich warteten.  


Stimmte ja, Karyu hatte ja schon früher am Tag versucht, mich zu erreichen und tatsächlich war auch jede einzelne SMS von ihm. Drei vom Vormittag und eine, die er gerade eben geschickt haben musste. Mein erster Impuls war es, die aktuellste Nachricht zuerst zu lesen, aber gerade so konnte ich mich noch beherrschen. Vermutlich hatte er ohnehin nur irgendwas hier liegenlassen, was ich ihm am Mittwoch mitbringen sollte, also öffnete ich zunächst die, die er mir heute Morgen schon geschrieben hatte.  


_08:29_

_Morgen,_

_na? Wie geht es dir? Brauchst du was? Ich geh nachher einkaufen und könnte dir was mitbringen._  


Erneut kam so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir auf, weil ich Karyus Nachrichten jetzt erst las, aber noch bevor dieses Gefühl Wurzeln schlagen konnte, schob ich es rigoros beiseite und überflog stattdessen auch noch die beiden anderen.  


_09:02_

_Alles gut bei dir? Ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Du sahst gestern wirklich nicht gerade gut aus. Letzte Chance deinen persönlichen Lieferdienst in Anspruch zu nehmen.  
_

_10:11_

_Ich komm später bei dir vorbei. Keine Widerrede._  


Ja, das war Karyu, wie er leibt und lebt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, musste mir aber gleichzeitig ein Lächeln verkneifen. Irgendwie war es schon lieb von ihm, dass er sich immer gleich Sorgen machte. Man unterstellte zwar immer mir, dass ich die Bandmutti sei, aber Karyu stand mir da meiner Meinung nach in nichts nach. Immerhin tat er das nicht nur bei mir, sondern auch Hizumi und Tsukasa kamen regelmäßig in den Genuss seines Glucken-Gens, wenn es ihnen mal nicht gut ging. Während ich gelesen hatte, war ich langsam in die Küche gegangen und hatte mir eigentlich einen Tee machen wollen, aber Karyus letzte Nachricht ließ mich in jeder Bewegung innehalten.  


_17:23_

_Hier ist Ihre persönliche Erinnerung daran, dass Sie am Mittwoch um 09:00 Uhr zu den Proben erwartet werden. ;)_

_Und … auf dem Küchentisch liegt noch etwas für dich. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht den Mut hatte, es dir persönlich zu geben._  


„Was zum …?“, entkam es mir, als mein Blick auf einen weißen Briefumschlag fiel, der wie angekündigt auf dem Tisch lag. Mein Name war das Einzige, was darauf geschrieben stand, aber das allein genügte, um meinen Puls in neue Höhen zu jagen. „Verflucht, Karyu, was soll die Scheiße?“, knurrte ich, auch wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was der große Blödmann sich nun schon wieder hatte einfallen lassen. Warum die Geheimnistuerei? Warum überhaupt ein Brief? Waren wir nicht alt genug, um persönlich über alles reden zu können? Die absurdesten Horrorszenarien spielten sich innerhalb von Sekunden vor meinem inneren Auge ab.  


Karyu, der die Band verließ.

Karyu, der mich aus der Band warf.

Karyu, der mir sagte, dass er mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, weil er die Nase voll von meiner unzugänglichen Art hatte.

Karyu, der mir offenbarte, dass er Vater werden würde und mich zu seiner Hochzeit einlud.  


„Himmel, Michiya, krieg dich wieder ein!“, schalt ich mich und schüttelte über die absurden Bahnen, in denen meine Gedanken gerade verliefen, den Kopf. Mit einem Ruck nahm ich den Umschlag an mich, riss ihn unordentlich auf und sah mich mit einer violetten Karte konfrontiert, auf der in großen weißen Lettern _‚Liebe ist …‘_ geschrieben stand. Mit tauben Fingern klappte ich den Karton auf und starrte auf Karyus bemüht ordentliche Handschrift herab.  


_Liebe ist …_

_… dich in einen Vergnügungspark zu schleppen, um dich aus deinem Liebeskummer zu holen, und dein Motzen zu ignorieren, weil ich weiß, dass dir die Ablenkung guttut._

_… meinen halben Hausrat quer durch Tokyo zu karren, um mit dir Kuchen zu backen, weil ich einfach Zeit mit dir verbringen will._

_… dir Pudding zu kochen, weil ich weiß, dass du kaum etwas anderes essen kannst, wenn dich mal wieder der Heuschnupfen plagt._

_… mich in deiner Gegenwart immer am wohlsten zu fühlen, auch wenn du schlechtgelaunt bist._

_… dich wunderschön zu finden, obwohl deine Haare vollkommen zerzaust sind, deine Nase vom vielen Putzen ganz wund ist und deine Augen tränen._

_… mich so sehr nach dir zu sehnen, dass ich nachts nicht schlafen kann._

_… mir nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen, als mehr als nur dein Freund sein zu dürfen._

_… und die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass du weiterhin mit mir befreundet sein kannst, auch wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst._  


Ich zitterte so stark, dass ich die letzten Worte kaum noch lesen konnte und musste mich erst einmal setzen. Wieder und wieder huschten meine Augen über die kurzen Sätze, aber fassen konnte ich noch immer nicht, was dort geschrieben stand. War das ein Liebesgeständnis? Allen Ernstes? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht von Karyu. Nicht von dem Kerl, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, mir an die Wäsche zu gehen und mit schlüpfrigen Andeutungen um sich zu werfen. Ich hatte immer gedacht, das wäre eben Karyus verspielte Ader, deren unfreiwilliges Opfer nun mal immer ich zu sein schien. Aber das war doch immer nur gespielt gewesen, oder? Oder? Übertrieben sexualisiertes Interesse, um mich wahlweise auf die Palme zu bringen oder für unsere Fans einen kleinen Leckerbissen auf Film zu bannen. Mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich an meine Ankündigung unserer ersten großen Tournee zurück, die ich in einem doch sehr freizügigen Outfit vorgelesen hatte, während sich Hizumi und Karyu den Spaß gemacht hatten, mir die Strapse nach unten zu ziehen und mir angedeutet in den Schritt zu fassen. Das war alles nur Show gewesen, etwas, mit dem sie mich hatten ärgern können und ich hatte mich auch schon diverse Male dafür revanchiert. Also, was sollte das jetzt? Was sollten diese herzzerreißend lieben und auf eine so Karyu typische Art und Weise tollpatschigen Worte?  


Schwungvoll drehte ich mich vom Tisch weg und verließ die Küche, während die Karte leise auf den Fliesenboden segelte. Ich hielt mich nicht lange im Flur auf, stieg nur schnell in meine Turnschuhe und verstaute Wagen- und Haustürschlüssel in meiner Jackentasche. Das einzige Zugeständnis, das ich den miesen Pollen machte, war noch der Mundschutz, den ich mir ummachte, bevor ich eiligen Schrittes meinen Wohnblock verließ.  


~*~  


Im Nachhinein wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen, wie ich heil an Karyus Wohnung angekommen war, denn als ich nun aus dem Auto stieg und die beiden Stockwerke nach oben eilte, konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern, was während meiner Fahrt hierher passiert war. Wenn ich rote Ampeln überfahren hatte, hatte ich es nicht mitbekommen und, dass ich mich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen gehalten hatte, wagte ich mal schwer zu bezweifeln.  


Vollkommen außer Atem kam ich im zweiten Stockwerk an und parkte meinen Zeigefinger auf Karyus Klingel. Der brauchte sich gar nicht erst der Illusion hingeben, dass er mich würde ignorieren können. Nein, mein Lieber. Ich wollte Antworten und die würde ich auch bekommen.  


„Ja, ja! Ich komme ja schon! Haben Sie sich ihren Finger in meiner Klingel eingeklemmt oder warum zum Geier …“ Karyus Schimpftirade stoppte in dem Moment, als er erkannte, wem er die Folter seines Trommelfells zu verdanken hatte. „Zero …“  


„Der einzig, hatschi, Wahre“, schniefte ich, nahm endlich den Finger von der Klingel und schob Karyu mit der flachen Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst zurück in die Wohnung. „Was, hatschi, hat dich geritten, hatschi, mir so etwas zu schreiben!? Soll das ein dummer, hatschi, Scherz sein oder wie soll ich das, hatschi, verstehen?“ Schwer atmend stand ich vor dem Mann, den ich bis eben noch für meinen Freund gehalten hatte, und schaute aus tränenden Augen zu ihm auf.

Dumme Pollen, dumme Allergie, dummer Karyu und seine dumme Karte, die mich so verwirrte. Noch immer sagte er nichts, schaute mich nur aus seinen warmen Augen an und ich fühlte mich unter der Last seines Blickes so verletzlich, dass ich nur noch wütender wurde. „Eines sag ich dir, Suemura. Hatschi. Wenn das einer deiner schlechten Scherze ist, dann, hatschi, dann …“  


Bevor ich reagieren konnte, ja, sogar noch bevor ich überhaupt registrierte, was passierte, hatten sich Karyus dünne Arme um mich gelegt und mich gegen seinen warmen Oberkörper gezogen. Im ersten Augenblick war ich zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren und im Nächsten wollte ich es auch einfach gar nicht mehr. Ich war einfach nur noch erschöpft, körperlich und geistig, und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Karyus Umarmung hingegen tat einfach nur gut und hätte ich nicht erneut niesen müssen, hätte ich diese vermutlich einfach nur noch genossen, ohne auf die Beantwortung der tausend Fragen zu pochen, die sich in meinem Kopf tummelten.  


„Komm erst mal rein, mh?“, bot mein Gegenüber mit sanfter Stimme an, schloss die Tür und schob mich nachdrücklich in sein Wohnzimmer. Ich steckte noch in meiner Jacke, hatte selbst die Schuhe noch an, aber meinem Gastgeber schien dieser Umstand gerade vollkommen egal zu sein und ich fand es nicht in mir, mich wirklich darum zu scheren. „Manchmal bist du wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Hitzkopf“, tadelte er und reichte mir, wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag, ein Taschentuch. „Wir hätten auch am Mittwoch ganz in Ruhe reden können oder ich wäre auch nochmal zu dir gefahren, wenn du mir geschrieben hättest. Aber nein, lieber fährst du in deinem Zustand einmal quer durch Tokio, sammelst so viele Pollen ein, dass du kaum noch aus den Augen gucken kannst und sitzt jetzt hier, wie ein Häuflein Elend.“ Wäre ich nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen, meine Nase davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auch mal wieder zu laufen aufhören konnte, hätte ich mich vermutlich verteidigt, aber so ließ ich Karyus Schimpftirade nur stumm über mich ergehen. „Hast du wenigstens deine Tabletten dabei?“  


„Ja“, schniefte ich und tippte auf meine rechte Jackentasche.  


„Dann nimm jetzt eine, bevor das hier noch viel schlimmer wird.“  


„Die machen mich müde.“  


„Na und?“  


Ich funkelte ihn böse an, sah aber ein, dass ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand auch nicht das Gespräch würde führen können, das mir so sehr unter den Nägeln brannte.  


„Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser, bin gleich wieder da.“  


„Hatschi!“, war das Einzige, was ich darauf zu sagen hatte, bevor ich mich tief seufzend gegen die Sofalehne sinken ließ. Was tat ich hier? Was versprach ich mir davon, jetzt mit Karyu zu reden? Vermutlich hatte er mich mit dieser Karte wirklich nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen und ich war ihm so richtig schön auf den Leim gegangen. Warum dann aber diese Umarmung? Wieso diese Wärme in seiner Stimme, selbst, als er gerade eben mit mir geschimpft hatte?

Ich rieb mir über die juckenden Augen, was es nicht wirklich besser machte und erst, als ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, fielen mir die stechend grünen Katzenaugen auf, die mich wohl schon die ganze Zeit über beobachteten.  


„Hallo Ryutaro“, murmelte ich und das hohe Maunzen, mit dem mich der kleine Kater begrüßte, zauberte mir doch tatsächlich ein kleines, wenn auch müdes, Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Ryutaro machte einen beeindruckenden Buckel, für so eine kleine Mieze, als er sich gähnend reckte und streckte und dann auf mich zugetapst kam. Ich hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen, an der er kurz schnupperte, nur um dann sein Köpfchen auffordernd gegen meine Finger zu drücken. Mein Lächeln weitete sich, als ich begann durch das schwarze Fell zu kraulen und mit einem tiefen Schnurren für meine Mühen belohnt wurde.  


„Ah, ihr habt also schon Freundschaft geschlossen, Mh?“ Karyus warmer Blick ruhte auf mir und seiner kleinen Katze, bevor er mir das versprochene Glas Wasser reichte. „Hier.“  


„Ja. Er scheint sich noch an mich zu erinnern.“  


„Wie könnte er dich auch vergessen.“  


Meine Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück gen Haaransatz, aber statt mich wie üblich schelmisch anzugrinsen, setzte sich Karyu nur mit einem leisen Seufzen in den Sessel mir gegenüber und vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie blass er um die Nase war und … zitterten seine Finger etwa? Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während ich mir eine Tablette aus dem Blister drückte und mit reichlich Wasser hinunterschluckte.  


„Es tut mir leid.“ Karyus Stimme klang heiser und so, als würden ihm die Worte körperliche Schmerzen bereiten. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, dir endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen und, ja, bis gerade eben war ich noch der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, das mit der Karte wäre der perfekte Weg dafür … aber so, wie du reagiert hast, hab ich es wohl mal wieder gründlich versaut, was?“ Mein Freund seufzte erneut und rieb sich über die Augen, die plötzlich fast fiebrig schimmerten. „Ich trage das jetzt schon so lange mit mir herum … An jedem White Day nehme ich mir vor, es dir endlich zu sagen und dann verlässt mich doch immer wieder der Mut.“ Ein selbstironisches Lachen kam ihm über die Lippen und mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft stark in meiner Brust, während ich ihn für den Moment nur fassungslos anstarren konnte. Genau, wie ich es früher am Abend gespürt hatte, dass er nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir gewesen war, als ich wissen wollte, warum er wirklich bei mir aufgeschlagen war, war ich mir jetzt absolut sicher, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagte. Seine Gefühle waren echt, kein dummer Scherz, aber was hieß das nun? Was sollte ich mit dieser Erkenntnis jetzt anfangen?  


Ryutaro maunzte protestierend, als ich mich vom Sofa erhob, hatte er es sich doch eben erst auf meinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht. Aber gerade konnte ich dem kleinen Kater keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, lag diese doch voll und ganz auf seinem Herrchen und dem, was dieser mir soeben offenbart hatte. Ich setzte mich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und legte meine Hand unter Karyus Kinn, dirigierte ihn so, dass er mich ansehen musste.  


„Du meinst das alles wirklich ernst?“ Diese Feststellung verließ als Frage meinen Mund, obwohl es nun aus der Nähe betrachtet offensichtlich war, dass Karyu mir nichts vormachte. Es stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, spiegelte sich in seiner ganzen Haltung wider, die von Schmerz und der Furcht sprach, etwas unwiderruflich verloren zu haben. Verdammt, ich fühlte mich schäbig, wenn ich mich daran zurückerinnerte, wie ich mich vor Minuten noch aufgeführt hatte. „Du meinst das alles wirklich ernst“, wiederholte ich noch einmal und diesmal nickte er, begann zögerlich meinen Blick zu erwidern.  


„Mir war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas ernster.“  


Ich konnte nicht anders, musste leise in mich hineinlachen, als mit einem mal all die Anspannung von mir abfiel. Sanft streichelte ich über seine Wange, spürte die Rauheit erster Bartstoppeln, die sich am Ende eines langen Tages auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatten.  


„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es … es tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe, aber das … die Karte … ich dachte, du veräppelst mich …“ Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich war mir immer sicher, dass du diese ganzen Anspielungen nicht ernst meinst. Dass du mich damit nur ärgern willst, und dann schreibst du sowas.“ Ich boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter und zog die Nase hoch. „Idiot.“  


„Ja, das bin ich wohl.“ Karyus Lächeln war wacklig, als er sich über die Schulter rieb, aber er erwiderte meinen forschenden Blick derart offen, dass sich mein Magen nervös zusammenzog. „Du musst jetzt auch nichts dazu sagen, ehrlich nicht. Ich …“ Er schluckte und einen Wimpernschlag später fühlte ich sanfte Finger, die durch mein Haar streichelten. „Ich bin feige, ein riesengroßer Hasenfuß, der sich bislang immer hinter dummen Sprüchen und Andeutungen versteckt hat. Aber das heute … das war … ist mein vollkommener Ernst.“ Wieder schluckte er, als würden ihm die Worte, die er sagen wollte, im Halse steckenbleiben. „Ich bin in dich verliebt und ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste dir das heute einfach endlich sagen.“  


Seine Worte hingen bleiern zwischen uns, machten mir das Atmen schwer. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sich mein Puls beschleunigt und irgendetwas in mir fühlte sich so an, als würde es jeden Moment ausbrechen und davonfliegen wollen.  


„Ich glaube, ich würde dich gerade unheimlich gerne küssen wollen“, hörte ich mich selbst sagen, ohne wirklich begreifen zu können, dass diese Worte soeben wirklich meinen Mund verlassen hatten.  


„Dann … tu das doch“, murmelte Karyu und ich konnte sein verblüfftes Lächeln lediglich in seiner Stimme hören, denn noch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und blind seine Lippen gefunden. Ein elektrisierender Schauer rann mir über den Rücken, als sich unsere Münder trafen. Seine Lippen waren leicht spröde und ich konnte die Zigarette auf ihnen schmecken, die er eben noch geraucht haben musste, aber jetzt gerade hätte es keinen perfekteren Kuss geben können. Alles in mir prickelte, mein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob das wirklich richtig war, was wir hier taten, hätte ich im Leben nicht auf dieses Gefühl verzichten wollen. Karyus Finger schoben sich in meinen Nacken, drängten mich näher gegen ihn und ich ließ es nur zu gerne zu, rutschte irgendwann sogar auf seinen Schoß und vertraute darauf, dass er mich festhielt.  


Stunden.

Minuten.

Die Zeit schien ein Konzept zu sein, das mir vollkommen fremd geworden war, während Karyu mein ganzes Sein für sich vereinnahmte. Vielleicht hätte mich die Intensität, mit der ich mich in diese neue, noch gänzlich unbekannte Zweisamkeit fallen ließ, ängstigen sollen, aber immer, wenn sich erste Zweifel in meine Gedanken schleichen wollten, spürte ich wieder seine Lippen, diese unendlich zärtlichen Berührungen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich nun schon auf seinem Schoß saß oder wie oft mir seine Hände schon eine herrliche Gänsehaut verpasst hatten. Was ich allerdings wusste war, dass ich auf keinen noch so kurzen Moment mit ihm verzichten wollte. Irgendwann war ich meine Jacke losgeworden und Karyus Finger hatten sich unter mein Shirt gemogelt, wo sie nun verschlungene Muster auf meinen Rücken zeichneten, denen nur er selbst folgen konnte. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Nähe zu ihm in mich aufzunehmen, immer wieder nach seinen Lippen zu haschen und dem Kribbeln nachzuspüren, das meinen Körper gar nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

Und ja, auch die Müdigkeit zehrte immer stärker an mir, ließ meine Lider schwer werden. Erneut blinzelte ich, fuhr mit der Nase an Karyus Hals entlang und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  


„Wir könnten das mit dem Film schauen nochmal versuchen?“, murmelte er leise und begann, mich im Nacken zu kraulen.  


„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das jetzt auch wieder nichts wird. Ich hab dir gesagt, die Tabletten machen mich müde.“  


„Dann sollten wir es uns wenigstens bequemer machen.“  


„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich dir zu schwer bin?“, empörte ich mich gespielt und biss ihm neckend in den Hals. Seine Reaktion fiel weitaus heftiger aus, als ich gedacht hätte und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend anzusehen. Denn das, was da gerade seinen Mund verlassen hatte, war, wenn auch unterdrückt, doch eindeutig ein Stöhnen gewesen. „Sollte ich da irgendwas wissen?“  


„Nein, nicht wirklich“, murmelte er mit einem schelmischen Funkeln im Blick. „Oder zumindest nicht mehr heute.“  


„Aha~.“ Leise lachend tupfte ich einen kleinen Kuss auf dieselbe Stelle und erhob mich dann von seinem Schoß.  


„So wie ich dich kenne, wird alles, was ich jetzt dazu noch sage, gegen mich verwendet, oder?“  


„Du hast es erfasst.“ Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen hob ich meine Jacke vom Boden auf und ging in den Flur, um mir endlich meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Ich hatte schon vor Minuten beschlossen, mich für diesen Abend bei Karyu einzuquartieren, denn so müde, wie ich mittlerweile war, wäre es definitiv keine gute Idee, jetzt noch mit dem Auto nach Hause zu fahren. Außerdem widerstrebte es mir, den Großen jetzt allein zu lassen. Es gab noch so vieles, über das wir reden mussten – auch wenn daraus heute nichts mehr werden würde. Für solche Gespräche brauchte ich eindeutig mehr Klarheit, als mein pollengeplagter Schädel heute noch aufbringen konnte.  


Kaum war ich wieder im Wohnzimmer angelangt, streckte Karyu, der es sich mittlerweile halb liegend auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, wie früher am Tag beide Arme nach mir aus. Ich machte mir den Spaß und erwiderte seinen auffordernden Blick nur fragend, ohne mich weiter von der Stelle zu rühren.  


„Ich sehe zwar nicht so aus, aber ich bin ein prima Kuschelkissen“, meinte er schließlich, als ich auch Momente später nicht weiter auf ihn eingegangen war und lächelte mich lieb an.  


„Und du meinst, ich soll mich jetzt davon überzeugen?“  


„Ganz genau.“  


Amüsiert näherte ich mich dem Sofa, schlug die Wolldecke, unter der Karyu steckte, zurück und machte es mir zwischen seinen Beinen bequem. Mein Rücken lehnte gegen seinen Brustkorb, mein Kopf passte in dieser Position genau unter sein Kinn und wenn ich ehrlich war, war das tatsächlich bequem. Ein bisschen knochig vielleicht, aber darüber konnte ich hinwegsehen. Besonders, als er seine Arme um meinen Bauch schlang und warme Lippen sich auf die freie Haut meiner Halsbeuge legten. Eine Gänsehaut jagte mir über den Rücken und vielleicht hätte ich mich beschwert, hätte Karyus Hand in dem Moment nicht meine Rechte gefunden und unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt. Verträumt blinzelte ich auf diese Verbindung herab, begann gedankenverloren über seinen Daumen zu streicheln.  


„Meinst du wirklich, das hier kann funktionieren?“, stellte ich die Frage, die mir nun schon seit Minuten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.  


„Soll ich ehrlich sein?“  


„Mhmh.“  


„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“  


„Das klingt jetzt nicht sehr aufbauend.“ Ich schielte zu ihm nach oben und erwiderte das schiefe Lächeln, welches seine Lippen zierte.  


„Ich weiß, aber etwas anderes kann ich dir nicht sagen. Außer, dass ich es wirklich … wirklich gerne versuchen würde.“  


„Ich auch“, murmelte ich, küsste seinen Kiefer und schmiegte mich dann wieder gegen seine warme Brust. Karyu angelte nach der Fernbedienung und startete den Film, von dem ich heute Nachmittag schon kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte. Aber das war okay – _‚Das wandelnde Schloss‘_ würde auch noch ein paar Tage auf meine Aufmerksamkeit warten können. Ganz anders, als der kleine Kater, der sich auf leisen Pfoten genähert hatte und mich nun aus großen, grünen Augen fordernd anschaute.  


„Na du, auch Lust auf kuscheln?“, sprach ich das Tier an und erhielt ein langes Blinzeln zur Antwort.  


„Er hat dich angelächelt“, hakte Karyu ein, aber seine Worte machten nicht wirklich Sinn.  


„Wie?“  


„Wenn eine Katze dich so richtig schön träge anblinzelt, dann bedeutet das so viel wie ein Lächeln.“  


„Ehrlich jetzt?“  


„Jepp.“  


„Cool.“ Ich grinste Ryutaro an, was dieser wohl als eine Art Einladung ansah, einmal quer über meine Brust zu tapsen, bis er es sich irgendwo zwischen meinen Haaren und meiner Halsbeuge bequem machen konnte. „Ehm …“, kam es ein wenig überrumpelt von mir, was Karyu wiederum nur zu einem leisen Lachen verleitete.  


„Ich würde mal sagen, Ryutaro hat dich adoptiert.“ Karyu drückte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Schläfe und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Meinen. „Was ich durchaus verstehen kann.“  


Für den Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich darauf nun sagen sollte und vielleicht musste ich das auch gar nicht. Ich hob unsere verschränkten Hände an, drückte einen Kuss auf Karyus Handrücken und legte sie dann auf der Stelle meines Brustkorbs ab, unter der mein Herz deutlich schneller als sonst schlug. So ein bisschen fühlte ich mich, als hätte Karyu mich ins eiskalte Wasser geschubst, wo ich nun ziellos umhertrieb, aber vielleicht gehörte dieses Gefühl ja einfach dazu, wenn sich ein Kapitel im Leben schloss, damit ein Neues geschrieben werden konnte.

Ein Schmunzeln zupfte an meinen Mundwinkeln, meiner poetischen Gedanken wegen, aber noch bevor es sich zur Gänze auf meine Lippen legen konnte, fielen mir endgültig die Augen zu. Ryutaros gleichmäßiges Schnurren und der kräftige Herzschlag meines Freundes lullten mich immer weiter ein, bis sie mich sicher ins Traumland hinübertrugen.  


_Liebe ist …_

_… dich nicht wecken zu wollen, obwohl mir mittlerweile beide Beine und der Arm eingeschlafen sind._  


  


_**~The End~** _


End file.
